


Ninjago Season 16: Succession

by The_Newbie



Series: Departed!Cole!AU [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Canonical Character Death, Departed!Cole!AU, F/M, Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Heals, Major character death - Freeform, agnst, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Newbie/pseuds/The_Newbie
Summary: It is a dark day in Ninjago's history. Following the death of Cole, the Master of Earth, there has been relative peace throughout the land. However, his death has caused a deep seated change to settle upon his remaining teammates. Now, while they attempt to navigate through the many stages and forms of grief, a new threat arises in Ninjago City. Someone wants revenge for events everyone has long since tried to forget. And someone will rise into the ranks of the ninja to become Ninjago's newest protector.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Misako, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Departed!Cole!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 1 - The Way Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirby Morrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirby+Morrow).



[At Rise]

[We open above a cloud line about mid-day and facing forward. We begin to sink below the cloud line, a slow acoustic theme plays. After passing through we look down slowly and a second, lower cloud line appears below. Two birds fly below us. As we break the second cloud line, we can see a city skyline from above. The theme that has been playing livens and flourishes as we zoom in on the skyline while also speeding towards it.

Suddenly, we pass the skyline and are still speeding up, hurtling towards the ground. Just before we hit the ground, we pull up and merge into the traffic around us. We speed along between cars, weaving and dodging through traffic as we speed by in a sort of time lapsed state. We continue down the street and normal highway and street noises filter through the theme.

We fly up and over the car to our right and into an exit lane, down and exit ramp, and make a left before merging onto a central city street in downtown Ninjago City. We continue down the city streets similar to how we did on the highway, until we suddenly fly up and over the car to our left and into a little green park area in the city center. We slow up significantly but are still slowing up as we pass the Titanium Ninja and come up alongside it, running along its side as we slow. Suddenly, the dull metal of the statue gives way to a smooth, polished black granite like stone. It appears to be an arm, laced with some sort of orange color in what should be the veins. The arm falls away suddenly as we continue to slow.

We begin to turn to the left and slow to a stop, as well as lowering slightly. We stop turning after a moment, and the black stone we saw earlier is finally given context. It is part of a large statue that stands back to back with the Titanium Ninja statue, this one is called the Master of Earth. We see from about the mid torso up at an angle. The statue is made of a highly polished, flecked, black stone, possibly granite. Running through the veins in the arms crossed over its chest and again in the scar on his forehead is practically a glowing orange color. The face is featureless, save the scar. The hair is carved to fall to about the shoulders and caresses the scar just so, leaving just enough space for it to fit beautifully. It is a perfect representation of the man it is dedicated to Cole. The theme falls quiet, to a single, mournful flute or some other similar instrument. In this time, we zoom into the thing just a bit more, until we see just the upper torso, head, and shoulders. We stop, and the screen tints black. Theme stops, and Master Wu reads the onscreen text.]

Master Wu:

Ninjago. Masters of Spinjitsu. Episode one. Dear Past Self.

[Cut to Black]

[Act 1]

[Opening]

[Late night. We look downwards from the shoulder of the Master of Earth statue at the head of a man. We see a car pass by on a road around the park. We get a closer look at the man’s face. It is Lou, Cole’s father. He wears the same outfit we have seen him every other time prior. He looks melancholic, and lonely, he fingers a gold locket in one hand. He sits on a wooden bench left over from the statue’s dedication ceremony.

We hear footsteps approaching. Lloyd comes in from the right, wearing civilian clothes: a green jacket over a white t-shirt, kaki’s, and a black fedora with a green stripe around the band. His hair sticks out from under the fedora a bit and it is pulled low over his face.]

Lloyd:

[quietly] Oh. Hi Mr.… Cole’s dad… sir. [He winces at Cole’s name.]

Lou:

[chuckles] Call me Lou.

Lloyd:

Do you mind? [He motions to the bench. Lou shakes his head.]

Lou:

No.

[Lloyd moves to sit and does so to Lou’s right. Both sit in silence a moment, Lou still looks at the locket, while Lloyd looks straight ahead. Street noise filters in quietly through it.]

Lou:

It’s a nice statue. [Lloyd looks upwards]

Lloyd:

Yeah.

Lou:

I’m sure [his voice breaks.] he… would’ve… liked it. [Lloyd looks upwards]

Lloyd:

Yeah.

[We look up at the statue for a moment. We zoom in on the monuments face briefly. Lloyd looks to Lou.] I’m sorry for your loss.

Lou:

[Looking at Lloyd] Don’t be. [Beat. He looks up at the statue.] It was your loss too.

[Cut to]

[The Spinjitsu Monastery. We open in a room, sparsely furnished, with white paper walls over which cross beams of wood run and connect at perpendicular angles. There is a short wooden table at the front of the room which holds a framed picture. Around it are several small dishes filled with sand in which incense sticks stand upright. We are near the door, too far back to make out who the picture is of. There are four red mats in the center of the room, two on the right and two on the left of a central walkway. We enter the room and grow closer, coming about halfway through before we are suddenly confronted by the picture on the table. It is a picture of Cole, from the Master of the Mountain season.

We can hear the sounds of buttons being pressed in rapid succession, as well as video game sound effects and an 8 bit tune that is obviously from a video game. We cut to a room, longer than wide, with a flatscreen tv in one corner and a long blue couch that runs about half the length of the room. There are two people on the couch: Jay, who wears last season’s Gi and sits closest to the wall; and Zane, who is sitting more towards the center of the couch, also in last year’s Gi. He is in his titanium form, and his mouth is slightly downturned in concentration. Jay’s face is blank, though he jerks his arms about fiercely. In the dark room, the blue light from the tv bounces off their faces and casts enough light to illuminate before the tv, but it dies out about halfway across the length of the room.

We hear a door slide open, and a couple of footsteps as the person enters. Both ninja glance over at the figure before returning to their game.]

Jay:

[dejectedly] Hey Nya.

[He jerks his arms up and to the right. Nya walks a little farther in, so that she can see the screen. She turns to take a look, shrugs, and then turns to address Jay and Zane.]

Nya:

Hey guys. [She moves to the couch and stands next to Zane.] Mind if I watch? [Zane glances over at her, shakes his head.]

Zane:

Not at all. [Nya sits next to Zane, who glances at Nya.] How did your spar with Kai go?

Nya:

He’s still training. He went really hard and really fast; I’m surprised he’s still training. I couldn’t keep up… so I called it quits.

Jay:

[slightly annoyed] He’s been training all day. [He jerks his arms around a couple of times] He really need to take a break. [Jerks his arms again, glances at Nya.] Maybe you could convince him to lay off, huh?

[Nya shakes her head in the negative with a blue expression]

Nya:

[exasperated] I tried! [Flails arms] I told him he should come take a break, but he told me he [she makes claw quotes with both hands] ‘didn’t need a break’.

Zane:

Kai has been training almost nonstop for some time now. [Game over sound plays. Zane sighs and sets the controller on his lap] It isn’t healthy for him to continue like this for such extended periods of time.

Nya:

I know! [Flails arms again. Zane looks over at her]I’ve been trying to convince him to take a break or get something to eat. But he always comes up with some excuse and holds me off until I get tired and leave!

[Nya throws her arms down and they make a dull thud against the cushions. Jay jumps and yelps, jerking his arms up with the controller. Zane and Nya both look at him, bewildered. He smiles sheepishly and then turns back to the game, his falling blanks again. Nya growls under her breath. Zane looks at her and she at him]

Nya (con’t):

I’m worried about Kai. He won’t stop fighting, and he won’t talk to anyone! Not even me!

Zane:

I share your concern. Kai’s habits are far from healthy. But since these habits didn’t emerge until after Cole’s passing [Nya’s face falls] it is logical to assume that he is developing these habits to try and cope with his grief. They are most likely temporary and will most likely correct themselves eventually.

Nya:

I hope your right.

[We hear the door close and more footsteps. PIXAL enters]

PIXAL:

Has anyone seen Kai?

[She stops at the end of the couch and looks to Nya. Nya looks up at PIX as does Zane.]

Nya:

I was just training with him a few minutes ago.

PIXAL:

His bike is missing, and the garage door has been left open. [Nya rolls her eyes]

Jay:

That’s weird.

[His face scrunches. He shoots, and the game over music plays again. His face falls and he sets the controller next to him on the couch before turning to the others.]

Jay: (con’t)

I mean, he’s been training so much lately. I don’t remember the last time he left the monastery.

Zane:

[melancholic] Probably the day of Cole’s memorial.

Nya:

We’ve all been in a bit of a funk since… [hesitates] then. It’s probably a good thing that he’s getting out and about. [PIXAL looks at Nya]

PIXAL:

I am going to do some maintenance work in the garage. Care to join?

Nya: [nods] Sure.

[Stands. PIXAL moves to the door and Nya follows. We hear the door open and close. Jay looks longingly at Zane]

Jay: Wanna go again?

Zane: [blankly] Sure.

[The game boots up and music starts playing. The boys pick up their controllers and begin playing again.]

[Cut to]

[A motorcycle races down the streets. We follow it as it takes a turn and continues straight. We see the bike, it is red, and the rider’s legs and torso, but we can’t see their face. The rider wears red pants and a black leather jacket. He revs it and continues. He starts to slow, and we can see his head, which is covered by a black motorcycle helmet. He slows and turns on his blinker, turning into an alley just past a building, which we stop at. It is Chen’s Noodle House.

Inside, it is desolate. All of the tables are clear, and a conveyor runs around on a counter at the center of the room. Standing between the rows of booths are a woman with red hair and an orange Gi like robe, Skylar Chen, who owns the establishment, who is facing us. In front of her is a girl, wearing a black jacket and kaki’s, holding a backpack on her left shoulder. She has black hair.

Girl:

Bye Miss Chen. See ya tomorrow!

Skylar:

Bye.

[She waves as the girl leaves. When she reaches the door, it opens from the outside and Kai walks in. The girl slips past him and out the door. Kai mozzies on over to Skylar. He is wearing last season’s Gi with a black leather riding jacket over top but unzipped.]

Kai:

[over confidently seductive] Hey. [Skylar rolls her eyes]

Skylar:

Hello hot head. [She moves to the closest booth] You hungry? [Motions to the conveyor]

Kai: You bet. I’m starved.

[He walks over and sits. Skylar has already grabbed something off the conveyor and begins eating it]

Kai: (con’t)

I’ve been training all day. Really works up an appetite.

Skylar:

[chuckles] How’s everyone?

Kai:

We’re doing okay. [He grabs a cup of food from the conveyor]. We all had to train today, obviously. Jay and Zane were playing some video games when I left, I think. Nya and I sparred earlier, but she quit after a little while.

Skylar:

Why’d she quit?

Kai:

[shrugs] I dunno. She said something about me going to hard or what not? We’ve all been a little on edge lately, so I don’t blame her. Maybe I was going a little too hard.

[Skylar eyes Kai suspiciously. He takes a bite and begins to chew.]

Skylar:

What about Lloyd?

Kai:

Oh! Lloyd! Yeah. [He swallows] I dunno where he’s been. He did all his training with us earlier, but then… around dinner he left. Then again, I wasn’t at dinner, so I don’t really know. He’s been a pretty good sparring partner though. We’ve both been training a lot more; he makes a pretty good sparring partner if I do say so myself. [Both fall quiet for a moment. They eat in silence.] So… what’s been happening here recently?

Skylar:

[flustered] It’s been crazy here the last few weeks. [Motions to the conveyor] We’ve had a huge influx of people, and a new location opens in about a month, and by the end of the year we’re supposed to launch a line of freezer meals, but that timeline’s been flying by…

Kai:

[chewing] Mmff.

Skylar:

… hiring has been a nightmare. So many of my employees are in school. I don’t want to have them working the closing shift if they have school the next morning, but for some that’s the only shift that works…

Kai:

Humm.

Skylar:

It’s a jumbled mess of schedules and codes and paperwork.

Kai:

Well, you definitely make a better noodle house master than your father. [Skylar smiles, and even chuckles]

Skylar:

Well, that makes two of you who think so.

Kai:

Two?

Skylar:

[practically holding back laughter] It’s you, and … [holds her hand over her mouth] The brown ninja.

[Both burst into laughter]

[Cut to]

[The Monastery of Spinjitsu. We are in the memorial room, where the picture, altar, and rugs are. Master Wu sits on the center right rug, which is along the central walkway. He faces forward, his head is bowed, and eyes closed, his staff lay off to his right. Wu wears his black robes with the gold writing on them]

Wu:

It hasn’t been the same since your memorial. [Wu’s head lifts slightly, his eyes open]  
Before it was easy to forget that you were never coming back. The team mindset was the same as if you’d been gone for a visit. It didn’t start to set in until the memorial date was announced. Your name used to be so pervasive. Jay even asked when you were coming back.

[The picture on the altar comes into focus Beat. We flash back to a mountain top. Wu sits, a cup of tea in his hand, and he takes a sip. A hand appears over the cliffs edge, and then a person, Cole. He acts shocked to see Wu, who sips his tea loudly.]

Wu:

Hello there.

[Cole is bewildered and does not speak for a moment. Wu sips his tea again]

Cole:

How did you… Who are you?!

Wu:

Maybe that is a question for me to ask. But first, why do you climb the mountain?

Cole:

[wearily] I just lost someone. [Angerly] My father should be sad, or angry, but he just, he’s…

[We cut back to Wu in the monastery. His eyes are shut, and he smiles at the memory, it still rings clear to this day. Cut back to the mountain. Cole continues]

Cole:

… He acts like nothing’s happened. How can he sing and dance at a time like this?

Wu:

Grief takes many shapes and forms. Some sing and dance. Some climb mountains.

[End flash back. Wu smiles. A single tear falls down his cheek.]

Wu:

[Hushed] Grief takes many forms.

[A door slides open. Light falls into the room, but a silhouette cut through it. The person steps in and the door is heard closing. More footsteps, and then the person sits on the mat on the center left.]

Wu: (con’t)

What are you doing here? [He looks to Misako]

Misako:

I may enjoy the quiet, but I do not enjoy being alone.

[The room falls silent. Misako sits with her legs stretched out before her, while Wu’s are still Criss cross. He struggles to find the words]

Wu:

What have… [Misako looks at him, and he looks at her] you… been working on… lately? [She sighs]

Misako:

Museum collaboration, an expedition to Ouroboros, finding my husband... [It falls silent a moment.] Cyrus called again. He wants to know if next week Tuesday would be alright for the ceremony.

Wu:

[muted and confused] What ceremony?

Misako:

The start of the carving for Cole… in the Corridor of Elders? [Wu winces]

Wu:

I think he was a little young for that. [both laugh, though it’s an empty one]

Misako:

Young for us maybe, but there are many, young and old, who looked up to him. And will continue to for a long time

[Again, it falls quiet for a moment. Then, Wu speaks, but looks at his lap]

Wu:

Please let Cyrus know that should be fine unless… something comes up.

Misako:

[chuckles sadly] Something always does.

Wu:

Unfortunately [stares wistfully at the picture] I’m not sure if the ninja will be mentally prepared for such a threat. If this becomes anything like what happened after Zane… [Misako cuts him off]

Misako:

[nervously, rushed] Let’s not dwell in the past. [Beat] Besides, we’ve already passed the point when they all parted ways last time. I doubt that’ll happen again.

Wu:

Still. I fear this may be the ninja’s greatest challenge yet. This is [beat] uncharted territory for most of them… Cole was…

[Wu stops abruptly. Misako reaches across the aisle and grabs his hand, gives it a comforting squeeze]

Misako:

We can stay the course with them. This is not new territory for either of us.

Wu:

[looks aside ashamedly] No, no it is not. [He pulls his hand from Misako’s grip.]

Misako:

[melancholically, looks to her left] Sadly.

[Cut to]

[Chen’s Noodle House. Kai and Skylar have different dishes and they both eat in relative silence. Skylar eyes Kai  worriedly. He hasn’t been acting at like himself. He’s been unusually quiet and polite]

Skylar:

So… what’s up with your ‘team’. [Kai looks up from his dish, like he’s been caught red handed.]

Kai:

You already asked that.

Skylar:

I know. But… how have you guys been doing since… the memorial?

[Kai looks at her, his face is blank. Skylar panics. There is a long pause. He sighs before continuing.]

Kai:

Well… we’ve all been training a lot and trying to stay in shape. [Rubs his neck] You know, cause… normally we uh… don’t. [Both chuckle. Beat] But, uh, for the most part I’ve just been training really. Helps keep me sharp, but also helps me take my mind of things. [Kai takes a bite. Skylar looks at him. Her face is a mix of curiosity and sobering knowledgeable. She knows how Kai feels, but she isn’t sure if she wants to push it.] For the most part, we’ve all kept our own schedules. But everyone’s been a little off. [Kai opens his mouth then shuts it. He looks uncomfortable]

Skylar:

Off how? [He sighs, pushes his food away]

Kai:

Just… off. [Beat] Look… I don’t really want to talk about it.

Skylar:

You should. [Kai stares her down menacingly. She cowers a bit] Look, trust me. It’s best to talk to someone about this stuff.

Kai:

And what if I don’t want to?

Skylar:

If you want there to be any sort of relationship between us, you need to talk. [Both glare at each other intensely for a moment. Finally, Kai  concedes, leans back into the cushion] Come on, how are you off? You have to be more specific.

Kai:

[begrudgingly] Fine. But please don’t be asking me anything else okay? I just… I don’t like talking about it. So please. Stop asking!

Skylar:

[nods, though taken aback]. Okay, talk.

Kai:

[sighs] Nya seems to be more worried about everyone than herself. We thought we lost our parents way back when, so this isn’t exactly new. [Cut to a garage. PIXAL works on a computer while Nya works on a bike, black with cerulean and red detailing]. I think she’s worried because I’ve been training so much.

Skylar:

Why would she worry so much about that? [Kai glares at her]

Kai:

You’d have to ask her. [Beat] We’re all coping differently. [Beat] Jay’s taking it pretty hard. [We cut to the room where Jay and Zane are, playing another round of their video game.] He still acts pretty normal, but he’s stopped telling jokes, and just talking in general. He’s gotten pretty quiet now that I think about it.

[Jay’s eyes widen, and he sets the controller on his lap. We look to the screen and see a high score menu. Cole’s name is at the top with a respectable score. The rest of the scores are all Jay’s, and all just a few points shy of Cole’s  score.]

Kai: (con’t)

Zane and Pix have both been going pretty strong. They’ve stayed the most normal out of all of us.

Skylar:

They’re the robots, right? [Kai nods]

Kai:

Right. [Takes a bite, chews, and swallows] That’s probably why they’re taking it so well. [Skylar cocks an eyebrow at him] Of all of us, I think Lloyd’s the one taking this the hardest.

[Cut to the Master of Earth statue. Lou and Lloyd sit on the bench. Lloyd looks at Lou, reaches his hand out to him, even opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t. His hand falls to his side in defeat. Lou is speaking, and moving his hands wildly, in an animated fashion.]

Lou:

You know, I think Cole really loved you guys. Loved you like family! You know…[Lou quiets] After his mother’s death, he was so… distant. He was always so laser focused on one thing or another [we hear a horn honk]. I knew it was… well… that it had to do with his mother dying. When someone you love… passes [he says this as if uncertain, glances at Lloyd] there is always going to be some degree of difficulty. A big part of your life is just… gone!

[Lloyd looks at his feet, wiggles them a bit. An uncomfortable silence settles over them]

Lloyd:

[hesitantly] What will you do now? [Lou looks at Lloyd]

Lou:

I’ll do what I did when his mother died. I’ll carry on. [Pause. They both look up at the statue] It was hard then; it’s just going to be a little harder now. [Pause a moment.]

[Cut to]

[An alley/side street. It is extremely dark here; we can just see the silhouette of clothes lines and trash cans. Steam rises from a manhole in the middle of the alley. Three figures appear out of the steam. One has short blonde hair and wears a black muscle tank and jeans. The other two have black hair, one’s hair sticks out from under a read beanie cap. He wears a blue jean and a blue long-sleeved shirt. The other wears black pants and a gray sweatshirt. As they exit the alley, they all pull on masks. Red Beanie has a navy gator, sweatshirt ties a red bandanna over his face. Tank top puts on a blue surgical mask and throws a black cap on backwards. It completely covers his hair.

We appear on the street by the canal, near the Royal Palace. The three pass through the streets practically unnoticed. The keep their heads down for good measure, and their hands in their pockets. Tank top’s eyes fly everywhere, looking over everything and everyone they passed. We watch them for a moment, then they turn onto a little dead end side street/alley, just as dark as the first. At the end of this street, they stop and turn to their right, where the porch lantern on the last house is lit up red. Tank top knocks in a rhythmic sequence that matches the first line of the Folds ‘Weekend Whip’. The door opens slightly.]

Male voice:

Who are you here for?

Tank top:

Chen.

[The door closes. Locks click, and the door opens wide again. The 3 boys enter quietly. Once inside, the door closes behind them. It is pitch dark except for five candles on a table in the center of the room.]

Male voice:

Come. To the table.

[The boys do as they are instructed. Each goes to one of three sides, the farthest is left open. We see an old, yellowy map laid open. Two candles sit in the middle right, two mirror on the left, and a fifth sits on a small pedestal in the center of the map.]

Red Beanie:

What are we doing this time?

Male Voice:

[cutthroat] The museum. I need you to retrieve this.

[A hand and arm, all black, slide a picture face side down to tank top, who picks it up. He shows it to red beanie.]

Red Beanie:

Interesting.

[He slides it to sweatshirt. He gapes at what he sees in the picture.]

Tank top:

The scrolls all?

Male voice:

Just the scroll.

Tank top:

Consider it done.

Male voice:

[sinisterly] Good. May he be with you.

Tank top:

[takes the picture from sweatshirt.] Yeah, whatever.

[He slips the photo into his back pocket. We can barely see the tip, but still can’t make it out. The three boys near simultaneously move to the exit. Tank top makes it first and opens the door and is then followed by sweatshirt and red beanie. Red beanie shuts the door, and we follow the boys as they walk back down the alley/side street.]

Sweatshirt:

[quietly] I don’t have a good feeling about this one.

Tank top:

[through gritted teeth] And why’s that?

Sweatshirt:

This is a pretty high profile job. We ain’t done anything like this before. Breakin’ into a museum?

Tank top:

You’re a senior member of this movement. You knew what you signed up for when you agreed to the promotion. If you want to hang back with the sheep, you shoulda thought of that before you accepted. [They stop at the alley entrance, were the light from outside cuts off abruptly. Tank top turns to sweatshirt. He speaks in a hushed, almost concerned voice.] Are you still with us? I don’t want to have to report this. [Sweatshirt shakes his head in the affirmative.]

Sweatshirt:

I’m with you, just unsure.

Tank top:

[With malice.] Don’t be. Your feelings ‘bout a job never affected us anyway.

[They leave the alley and turn right. We cut back to the room. There are a few footsteps, and they stop as the male voice chuckles maleficently]

Male voice:

You’re here. [beat] I have a special job for you. [Beat. The candles begin to blow out] And if you deliver, you will be very handsomely rewarded.

[Male voice begins to chuckle again. The middle candle goes out. He chuckles for a moment, and then he falls silent. Credits roll.]

[Fin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work takes place after my other work in the Departed!Cole!AU titled "It seems all our stories start this way". The Departed!Cole!AU will be dedicated to the memory of Kirby Morrow and follow the story line that Cole die's between seasons 14 and 15 (or 15 and 16 if he had voice lines recorded for season 15). That is all I'll reveal for right now. Please go ahead and read my other work "It seems all our stories start this way", you don't have to read it to understand this but it does include some information you may find helpful when reading this screenplay.  
> This is formatted so that each "episode" or chapter, will be around 11 minutes, give or take a bit. Two episodes will be able to fit together cohesively enough to form a 22 minute episode if the reader so desires. I don't know how many episodes there will be or when I can update, this isn't my primary project, it's only going to keep my creative juices flowing.  
> Please, any comments, criticism, feedback, anything is appreciated. Trust me, the comments are one of the biggest motivating factor for any writer.


	2. Episode 2 - Blunder n Bust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the chords and words for this season's theme, mentioned in the Episode. They are for a ukulele. Adapt at your own peril. 
> 
> I lied they're in the pdf linked below.
> 
> file:///C:/Users/Shirl/OneDrive/Documents/Stories/Weekend%20Whip%20Seaosn%2016%20AO3.pdf

[At Rise]

[Open in the memorial room in the Monastery of Spinjitsu. The camera zooms forward into the smoke the incense sticks has created. The season theme, a very quiet version of the weekend whips chorus plays. There is only a uke or guitar or piano playing and the person singing, male or female, does so in a hushed voice.

Images appear in the smoke, the first is of Lou and Lloyd speaking to one another at the Master of Earth Statue. Next is of Jay, Zane, Nya, and PIXAL conversing while the boys play video games. Next comes Wu in the memorial room when Misako enters. Next is Kai and Skylar at the booth, Kai is angry. Next is Tank top showing Red Beanie the picture, and finally Tank top, Red Beanie, and Sweatshirt pull up their masks.

The camera pushes through the smoke and rapidly moves up and over the picture and its frame. It stops, facing the wall. The title and episode card appear, and Lloyd reads them aloud.]

Lloyd:

Plunder n’ Bust.

[Cut to Black]

[Act 1]

[Opening]

[Lloyd walks silently down a sidewalk. There are very few people out and about at this time of night, and those that are pass by with their heads down. Lloyd acts just like them, head down, earbuds in, listening to this seasons theme. The world around him passes in slow motion and begins to slow even further. He stops at a cross walk and time stops.

Flashback to the Destiny’s Bounty, shortly after the battle with the Preeminent. Lloyd still has the sword of Destiny and is wearing Garmadon’s robes. He sits on his bed and looks in the sword’s reflection. Cole appears to pass through a door into a room. Lloyd looks up and Cole passes through the door, sputtering]\

Lloyd:

Hey! [Cole whirls around]

Cole:

Oh, sorry. Hey Lloyd.

Lloyd:

You okay?

Cole:

Yeah, totally! [Beat, Cole comes closer.] How are you?

Lloyd:

Fine [He yawns. Cole chuckles.]

Cole:

Looks like it. [Beat. Cole takes a step forward. Lloyd scratches the back of his head]

Lloyd:

So… uh… [beat, Cole takes another step] I’m sorry for what I did while I was, uh, possessed.

Cole:

No sweat kid.

Lloyd:

[taken aback] Wait… really? [Cole nods.]

Cole:

Yeah. You didn’t have control of your own body.

[Cole goes to his bunk and begins making it. Lloyd watches him a moment. Beat. Looks in the swords blade. All he sees is himself. He frowns.]

Lloyd:

You really don’t hold any of that against me? After everything I put you through. [Cole turns to him]

Cole:

It wasn’t you. That was Morro. [Lloyd stands and begins walking towards Cole. He seems a bit agitated.]

Lloyd:

But what about everything you guys went through? Like going to Stix to get the Aeroblades? And going to the Cloud Kingdom to get the sword!? And what about the First Spinjitsu Masters tomb? [Cole looks at Lloyd, concerned.] I cost you the realm crystal!

Cole:

Whoa! Easy Lloyd. Calm down.

Lloyd:

And the Airjitsu temple! You went to get the scroll so you could stop me…

Cole:

[interrupting] Morro. So we could stop Morro.

Lloyd:

And you got turned into a ghost! [He falls quiet, and his face falls. Cole’s face falls as well, and he bows his head.]

Cole:

Getting the scroll was my choice Lloyd. And the rest of that stuff was Morro. [Rests his hand on Lloyd’s shoulder] It isn’t your fault. No one’s mad at you, and no one’s holding anything against you.

[Lloyd looks to his shoulder and gasps. Cole looks also, and his mouth hangs wide open. The hand falls through Lloyds shoulder and Cole pulls his hand back]

Cole cont.:

We’re glad to have you back. Now get some rest, you’ll need it. [Cole turns around and heads for the door. Beat.]

Lloyd:

[abrupt and rushed] Thanks Cole. [Cole stops, looks back, and smiles.]

Cole:

No problem.

[Cut back to reality. Lloyd frowns and shakes his head. He looks up from his feet and see’s the crosswalk signaling for him to go. As he steps into the cross walk, he bumps into a person in a black muscle tank, blue jeans, and a blue surgical mask. He wears a black cap backwards. A kid with a red beanie slides out and around Lloyd to avoid him. Tank top turns back to yell at Lloyd. ]

Tank top:

Watch it man!

Lloyd:

[Halfheartedly] Sorry.

[Lloyd continues walking across the street. The three boys, Tank top, Red Beanie,  and Sweatshirt stop against the building on their side of the street. Tank top recognizes Lloyd as a ninja, and they watch him like hawks as he walks in the direction they had just come from.

Once Lloyd disappears, the boys turn and Tank top leading, they continue down the street. Tank top is fairly laid back and goes by with his hands in his pockets. Red Beanie walks with his hands swinging loosely as he strides, he is laid back but his eyes dart everywhere. Sweatshirt is the most apprehensive. At the next crosswalk he messes with his bandanna, shifts from side to side and constantly glances around, observing his surroundings.]

Tank top:

[agitated] Dude, cut it out.

Sweatshirt:

Gees, sorry. [Signal changes. They cross the street. Once over, Tank top begins talking again.]

Tank top:

Alright. You know what we’re doin’ right? [Red Beanie and Sweatshirt nod.]

Red Beanie:

Yeah.

[They continue down the street a little farther. Then, they duck into an alley between the Ninjago Museum of Natural History and the next building over. They sneak down the alley, then stop halfway. Tank top points up at a window, just out of reach.]

Tank top:

That’s out ticket in there.

[The camera looks at the window and it reflects the boys standing below it. Tank top points into it. The camera passes through the window into the museum, watching the window grow farther away as it gets farther in the museum.]

Sweatshirt:

How do we get in? [Tank top glares at him]

Tank top:

We smash it.

Sweatshirt:

What if they have a glass break alarm?

Tank top:

We’ll be… [Red Beanie steps between the two and interrupts.]

Red Beanie:

He’s got a point. [Tank top growls but nods.]

Sweatshirt:

Yeah. Maybe we could try to find an unlocked door or something?

Red Beanie:

Heck, the front door may still be open. [Tank top sputters]

Tank top:

Look, I was told to go in this window, and only this window. So that’s what we’re gonna do! [Steps up just below the window] One of you’s gotta help me reach it. Come on! [Red Beanie and Sweatshirt share a look]

Sweatshirt:

Oh boy.

Red Beanie:

[off put] I’m coming.

[Steps forward to help Tank top. Tank  steps up on a box, then Red bends down so that Tank can sit on his shoulders. Tank shimmies on and stands on Reds shoulders, Red grunts. Sweats looks around vigorously, searching for snoopers.]

Tank top:

Almost, got it…

[He grabs and the window and lifts. To his surprise, the window slides upwards almost immediately. Tank slides forward, and Red follows, trying to keep up. He losses his balance and slips, falling. Tank keeps ahold of the ledge and even though Red falls, he manages to stay on the ledge, but the window slips and slams down. A crack appears in the window.]

Sweatshirt:

You okay? [Bends down to help Red up. Red holds the back of his head.]

Tank top:

[sucking wind] I’m fine.

[He grunts and reaches forward. Slowly, he manages to haul himself up onto the ledge. It’s too small for him, so he is precariously balanced, kneeling on the ledge facing the glass slowly. He pulls the window up, and shimmies under, all while still holding the window up. He slides under and hits the ground inside the museum. He quickly contorts his body to hold the window up while turning around. Once finished, he tries to lift it high enough to click it into place and keep it open]

Red Beanie:

Dude, what’s taking you?

Tank top:

[leans out the window, whisper yells] It’s busted! I’m gonna have to get something to prop it up. Give me a sec!

[Tank top sets the window down lightly, then shimmies back to the floor. He turns around and surveys the room. It’s the Hall of Villainy from Day of the Departed, though it’s been expanded. In the far left part of the room are plastic mannequins of the Serpentine Generals, Pythor included. To their left is a statue of Lord Garmadon, surrounded by Skeletons. To his left is Kozu, to his left is Cryptor, followed by the Golden Master. To his left is a figure of Chen in his chair, with an Anacondrai Warrior to the right. The final mannequin is Morro.

Across from Morro stands the Time Twins, Krux and Acronix. To their left stands a set of mannequins. In the center of the cluster is Harumi, the Quiet One. To her right is Ultraviolet with the purple Oni mask of hatred. To Harumi’s left is Mr. E, holding the red Oni mask of vengeance. Towering over and behind the three is Killow, who wears the orange Oni mask of deception. To their right is a cluster of mannequins representing the Sons of Garmadon. Off to their left are three Oni warriors, the central one being Omega. To their left is a doorway, and then a poster advertising the next generation of villains: Aspheera, and Unagami.

Tank top runs through the doorway into another room. This one lined with statues of the elemental masters, behind which are pictures of former Masters. Tank looks to his right and see’s two chairs and a bench against the wall. He runs over and grabs a chair. Holding it over his head, he runs back through the doorway into the Hall of Villainy, then to the window. He sets the chair on the floor and opens the window. Red and Sweats look up.]

Red Beanie:

[Annoyed] About time!

Tank top:

Give me a sec and I’ll have it propped up. [Red and Sweat look at each other.

Red Beanie:

How could finding a window prop take that long?

Sweatshirt:

Probably wanted to find something that wouldn’t be suspicious. [Shrugs] I dunno.

Tank top:

[whisper yelling] Alright! Come on!

Red Beanie:

[moving to the window] You’re probably right.

[Beanie steps up on the box, then takes Tanks hand and jumps up. Sweat looks down the alley toward the street. Street noise fades in faintly, but the view is partially obstructed by the glare. A figure steps in front of the alley and it stops. Sweat panics and turns to the window. Tank is hanging with his arms out the window on the sill, whisper yelling at Sweat.]

Tank top:

Dude, hurry!

[Sweatshirt grabs the arms and tries to gain a purchase on the wall. He does and slowly walks up while Tank - whose legs are being held by Red – pulls him up. As Tank sets himself down on the floor, he pulls Sweats up. Sweats swings his leg up onto the sill and knocks the chair. The window is now precariously balanced on the edge of the seat, but still open. Besides a wince from Sweat and Tanks momentary pause, nothing is done. Tank finishes helping Sweat in.]

Tank top cont.:

Alright. [Points to the doorway leading into the Hall of Elements.] We need to get to the off exhibit archives. Let’s go. [They go.]

[Cut to]

[Chen’s Noodle House. Outside.]

Skylar:

It was nice having you.

Kai:

Don’t mention it. Besides, the food here beats leftovers by a mile. [Both chuckle].

Skylar:

You come by often enough I might teach you to make it.

Kai:

I wouldn’t. I’d probably set the wrong stuff on fire. [They chuckle.]

Skylar:

Cooking is an art. You have to master it. [gives Kai a friendly shove] And mastery of anything takes time.

Kai:

Yeah, I guess you’re right. [Beat] Anyway, night.

Skylar:

Night. Let me know if you need anything.

Kai:

Bye. [waves]

Skylar:

Bye.

[Skylar steps back inside the Noodle House. Kai moves towards the alleyway beside the shop, where his bike is parked. It’s red with black and gold detail work, part of the bike set from the last mission before Cole’s death. He zips up his jacket and puts on the helmet before hoping on the bike. He revs it once, then pulls out of the alley, passing by the Noodle House.

He makes it past a few lights, both green. There’s hardly any traffic this late. He passes the Museum, but the camera stops. Back down the alley, the bikes rev bounces off the buildings. The window vibrates and suddenly, the chair slips. The window slams into the ledge and glass breaks.]

[Cut to]

[Monastery of Spinjitsu, Samurai X layer. Nya is working on her bike while Pix mans the computers. Suddenly, an alarm blares. Red lights flash, and a video feed takes over the screen. Nya sits up.]

Nya:

What’s going on?

PIXAL:

There’s been a break in at the Ninjago City Natural History Museum. One of the silent glass break alarms has been tripped. [Nya looks at the screen from behind.]

Nya:

I don’t see anyone.

PIXAL:

That’s because they’re somewhere without cameras. [Points to screen.] Here. [feed of the broken window appears. The chair lies on the ground.] That’s where they came in.

Nya:

Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go!

PIXAL:

On it. I’m dispatching Kai and Lloyd first. Both of them are out and will have faster response times.

[Cut to]

[Lloyd walks towards the metro station. His phone buzzes. He pulls it out and PIX appears on screen.]

Lloyd:

Pixal, what’s wrong?

PIXAL:

There’s been a break in at the museum. Rendezvous with Kai then move in. We’ll meet you there shortly.

Lloyd:

On my way. [turns and runs out of the metro station.]

[Cut to]

[Kai on his bike. A display screen in the console lights up with PIX’S image.]

PIXAL:

Kai, there’s been a break in at the museum. Rendezvous with Lloyd then move in. We’ll meet you there shortly.

[Kai grunts and brings the bike to a nearly complete stop before turning around in the middle of the road and speeding back the way he came.]

[Cut to]

[Ninjago City Museum of Natural History, Archives.]

[Tank top, Sweatshirt, and Red Beanie spring through a doorway into the archives, then stop.]

Tank top:

[addressing others] Spread out. Remember, it’s in a case. There’s a plague on it that has Aspheera and spell book on it somewhere. Once you find it, yell and we’ll meet up here.

Red Beanie:

Do we grab it?

Tank top:

Duh! Break the glass and yell. [Tank walks off. Sweats and Red step closer.]

Red Beanie:

Shesh.

Sweatshirt:

[nods] You said it.

[They part ways. Red goes left and Sweats goes right. Tank cuts down an aisle of bookshelves headed toward the back wall. Red stops to examine an off exhibit item and read its plate. Sweat walks down along the wall, looking over a couple of items though not stopping. Tank walks over to the first item out of his corridor. It’s a scroll, but not the scroll.

Sweats stops to examine a scroll. It’s rolled up, completely closed, and covered by a glass box. It lies diagonally and slanted upwards on its base. Sweats reads the title card aloud.]

Sweatshirt:

Garters Spell book. One of the oldest manuscripts of any kind ever discovered, the spell book is believed to have been written and compiled by Garter Korishiba. It was most recently in the possession of Asphera, a serpentine sorceress, but both the manuscript and its text pre-dates Aspera by a considerable, though unknown, margin. [Beat. Whispers] This has to be it. [Beat, turns and yells.] I think I found it!

Tank top:

[Yelling] You did?!

Sweatshirt:

I think so! It’s called Garters Spell book. [Tank screams around the bookcases toward Sweats]

Tank top:

Hold up. Let me see. [Pushes Sweats out of the way and pulls out the picture. Red shows up and glances at Sweats, who shrugs.] I mean, it’s the same thing. The plate matches up, says the same stuff.

Red Beanie:

Why’d you tell us it was Aspera’s Spell book?

Tank top:

[shrugs, but speaks menacingly] I mean, I wasn’t wrong, was I? [Beat. Both nod] Come one, help me find something to break this with. [Red steps forward]

Red Beanie:

Step aside.

[Both step back. Red tugs at the glass above the scroll, but it won’t budge. Agitated, he moves to the left of the case and pushes it over, breaking the glass. After a moment of shock, Sweats reaches in and grabs it. He yelps in pain and quickly recoils his hand into his chest, clutching the scroll.]

Sweatshirt:

I cut myself.

Tank top:

[roughly] Give it here. [Yanks the scroll out of Sweats injured hand] You can patch the wound up later. Come on, times a wastin’, we gotta go.

[The boys take off back to the window. Out front, a security guard speaks with Kai, who’s bike is parked at the bottom of the stairs. Lloyd runs towards them]

Security Guard:

They’re still in there, the cameras caught ‘em in the Elemental Masters exhibit, but we ain’t got eyes on ‘em since.

Lloyd:

[panting] Do you know where they… where they could be?

Security Guard:

Back half of the museum. Maybe the archives?

Kai:

They broke in through a side window, one of us ought to head there and cut them off.

Lloyd:

I’ll head inside. Kai, come inside and guard the window from there. You [points to the guard] stay here in case they come out the front.

Security Guard:

On it.

Kai:

The rest of the ninja are in route. If you see them, let them know where we are.

Lloyd:

Come on!

[Kai and Lloyd run inside. Once in, they head down the main hall and Kai peels off to head for the Hall of Villainy. Lloyd continues down the hall all the way to the back where he hits a door with a sign that says: Archives. Restricted. Not open to General Public. The door is ajar, footsteps can be heard off to the right. Lloyd turns and heads that way and enters another doorway, and quickly starts gaining on the burglars]

Tank top:

[far off] Come on! Move it!

[Lloyd makes a sharp turn into the Hall of Elements. A flash of cloth exits through the entrance. The three boys stop short of Kai]

Kai:

Give it up guys. Just hand over whatever you took, and we can go easy.

[His hand is on fire. Sweats back tracks only for Lloyd to enter and draw his swords. Tank top looks from one to the other, his is in his pocket.]

Sweatshirt:

[whispers] What do we do? [Tank smirks]

Tank top:

This.

[Tank throws something – a smoke grenade – onto the floor violently, setting it off. Sounds of a scuffle ensue. Red Beanie gets showed into Kai and the other two sprint around Kai and make for the broken window. Lloyd runs after them, jumping over Kai and out the window. He hits the ground. Beat. Runs after Tank and Sweats.]

Lloyd:

Hold it! [Boys run off, out of the alley.]

Nya:

Lloyd!

[He covers his eyes with his arm. Nya, Jay, and Zane are stopped in front of him on motorcycles similar to Kai’s. Zane’s is white with silver and black detailing, Nya’s is cerulean with maroon and gold detailing, and Jay’s is royal blue with lighter blue and black detailing.]

Lloyd:

They went that way! [points left] We’ve got to go after them.

Nya and Jay:

On it!

[Both peel off and double back. The boys run down the sidewalk, towards a metro station.]

Jay:

[over comm] I got ‘em.

Nya:

[over comm] We have to stop them before they get to the train.

[Tank top glances back at Jay and Nya. The riders get closer and closer and jump the sidewalk as the boy’s dodge into the metro tunnel. Jay and Nya abandon the bikes at the top and race down the stairs. Once in the station they arrive just as the train pulls away. There’s no sign of Tanks and Sweats. Both pull their helmets off dejectedly.]

Nya:

[holds earpiece] Lloyd, come in. We lost ‘em.

Lloyd:

[through earpiece] That’s okay. See if you can find out where they’re at.

Nya:

We’ll get the train’s schedule and see if we can’t catch up.

Lloyd:

Alright. Lloyd out.

Nya:

Nya out. [Turns to Jay.] Come on, we gotta train to catch. [Jay smiles.]

Jay:

Let’s do it! [They run up the stairs.]

[Cut to]

[Ninjago City Museum of Natural History. Kai, Lloyd, Zane,  and the security guard stand in a circle around Red Beanie, who’s hands are cuffed.]

Lloyd:

[pulls hand from earpiece] Nya and Jay are in pursuit.

Zane:

That is good. In the meantime, we should turn this criminal over to the proper authorities for treatment and further questioning.

[Red Beanie hangs his head, and we see a small burn on his face. Kai looks sheepish.]

Kai:

Sorry about that kid.

[Sirens wail and red and blue lights flash. Car doors slam. Red Beanie does not respond. Two police officers, one male and one female, approach and take the boy.]

Male officer:

We’ll take it from here.

Female Officer:

Thanks for getting’ him takin’ care of for us.

Lloyd:

No problem offices. You have a good night.

Male officer:

You to.

[They go down the steps. Security Guard moves to head inside the building. Zane and Kai stand close together, while Lloyd approaches the female officer.]

Lloyd:

Hey, could I come with you?

Female Officer:

Why do you wanna do that?

Lloyd:

I’ve got a couple of questions myself. [The officer scratches her neck]

Female officer:

[bewildered] I don’t see why not. You can ride shotgun.

Lloyd:

Thanks.

[Lloyd moves up and sits in the passenger seat while Female officer gets Red Beanie sat down back behind the passenger seat. When the door closes the screen cuts to black.]

[Fin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! I've also done so editing to the other chapter, title, and format. Please leave comments and kudos, those help tremendously.


End file.
